


The Brood

by Sinshipsahoy



Series: Breeding a Bitch [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood, Breeding, Children, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Internalized Misogyny, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misogyny, Pregnancy, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinshipsahoy/pseuds/Sinshipsahoy
Summary: NEW EDITS.Follow up to Breeding a Bitch. Dick joins the pack, and Damian births a litter.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: Breeding a Bitch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869868
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	The Brood

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS

The manor’s garden was one of the few spaces that afforded Damian some respite. Sprawled on a cushioned lawn chair, surrounded by rose bushes and flower beds, he flicked through his favorite romance novel. It was truly astounding, he thought, of how much a human being could become accustomed to. It had taken some time- a full pregnancy, in fact-to accept his proper role as an omega. Father had been so proud to see grandchildren- two boys, Theo and Donavan- and the media swarm ate it up as much as it could. Bonding with them is what kept him home. 

He had stopped patrolling some time ago, and all of his exercise came with the goal of keeping his weight down, not building strength or skill. Instead, he spent his days in comfort, barefoot and dressed in robes and house gowns, tending to his pups and light housework. The omega found that life was so much more enjoyable that he simply stopped fighting. Now, his past life as a vigilante seemed as alien to him as his current arrangement once was. 

He flicked the page of his book, taking in the smell of gardenias. When he started showing signs of pregnancy, his alphas mostly stopped breeding him. Even now that the babies were four months old, the pack had only mated a few times, and it had less to do with getting him pregnant than to just expend sexual energy. For right now, it seemed the alphas were proud of their family size. 

Damian inhaled, met with a sharp musk. Tim. 

“Hello, darling,” The alpha greeted, placing a kiss on his head. He took a seat next to his omega, pulling Damian’s legs on his lap. Tim cupped his face, and the omega leaned into the touch. Little moments like this made the hard parts worth it. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Hm?” Damian smiled. His alphas took such good care of him. “What is it, love?”

“The circus is in town,” he explained, “Bruce bought our tickets and gave the night off from patrol.”

“A date then?” Damian responded, “That’s lovely. But what about the pups?”

“Bruce wants to look after them ,” Tim chuckled with a playful eye roll, “It seems he loves being a grandfather more than a father. What do ya say?”

It wasn’t an omega’s place to disobey their alpha, especially when they were spoiling them. So, Damian obliged, allowing himself to lead by the hand back into the manor to freshen up. Up the stairs, to the omega’s room- his alphas had been so kind to allow him his own room- and into a steam filled bathroom. Jason was waiting for them, turning off the hot water. Tim handed him off, and Jason wrapped his strong arms around him. He placed kisses all along Damian’s jawline and down his neck, untying his silk robe and letting it fall to the floor. 

“You’re so perfect,” Jason said, pressing the omega’s delicate frame against him, “A perfect lamb.” He ran his hand over Damian’s womb, tracing his own name that was carved into his flesh. Damian shuddered, enjoying the comfort of being owned. 

His breath hitched, dipping his toes into the hot water. Jason steadied him, allowing the smaller man to ease himself into the tub. The Wayne’s cut no costs, and the bathroom was no exception. The tub was giant, spacious enough to hold perhaps two people. Damian hoped that Jason would join him, but the alpha instead retrieved a tray of soaps. Lavender, strawberry, coconut, tea tree, and a plethora of other perfumed potions of the highest quality. Jason started with his hair. Pouring a generous amount of shampoo into his palm, he began to message Damian’s scalp. Dami leaned into the touch, purring as Jason rubbed circles and washed his hair. Head massaging was one Damian’s favorite pastimes. It was so sensual, intimate, and highlighted Jason’s care of him. After washing and conditioning, Jason moved on to his mate’s body. Jason continued with a sugar scrub. Guiding Damian forward, Jason scratched at his skin with a plush washcloth across his back, down his arms. He took special care with Dami’s chest and torso, cupping water in his hand to rinse away the tiny beads. Occasionally, his large hand tracked lower, eventually brushing against Dami’s inner thigh. The omega looked up at him, his thick lashes fluttering up and down. 

“Jay,” he teased, “maybe  _ after _ the circus?”

The younger man huffed, placing a kiss on the omegas lips and circled his clit for good measure. Nonetheless, he moved on to Damian’s long, smooth legs. He even- bless his heart- threw in a foot rub, like the ones he gave while Dami was carrying his pups. Jason pampered his omega like a devotee to their god. He repeated the ritual with normal body wash, coaxing the scrubbed red skin to a milder hue. Every inch of Damian’s skin was lovingly washed. After draining the tub and giving Damian a final rinse, Jason dried and wrapped him in a large towel, with an embrace and another kiss. He swept the smaller man off his feet, carrying him into the bedroom. There, Tim waited with lotions and several outfits that he’d laid out. While Damian rubbed his legs and arms with moisturizer, his alphas discussed what clothes he would wear. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. They were treating it with the _ utmost _ importance.

Eventually, they settled on quite the interesting arrangement. A snuggly fitting black lace crop top, elephant leg trousers. As accessories, Damian would wear a diamond necklace, one of Jason’s watches, and Tim’s scarf to be worn as a shawl. It was a common practice for an omega to wear something of their alpha’s, but Dami always found the sentiment to be a touch childish. Nonetheless, he’d do anything to make his boys happy, so he put them on without protest. He looked at himself in the mirror, noting that Tim and Jason’s names were fully visible. No doubt that was intentional; even with the media talking about their relationship constantly, they were going to make it abundantly clear that Damian was a marked omega.

Tim slipped behind him, taking a deep inhale of his fresh scents. 

“Ready to go?” he asked. 

Damian cupped his face, pulling him into a kiss.

“Of course.”

\-----------

“Alphas and Omegas,” The ringleader boomed. Large man, probably an alpha if his charisma was anything to go by. “On behalf of my circus, I welcome you to the greatest show on earth!” The crowd boomed with applause. A spotlight ran across the audience, highlighting smiles and cheers. “Before we get started,” the man said, “Allow me to introduce our very special audience members.”

The spotlight seemingly went haywire, hitting random locations as suspenseful music played. Damian huffed a laugh as the light caught his glittering suit as he sat sandwiched between his alphas.

“Gotham’s favorite pack- the Wayne heirs themselves- Tim Drake, Jason Todd, and their  _ darling _ omega, Damian!” 

The people erupted again, and the three smiled and waved. Typical public behavior. In their isolated life, it was sometimes easy to forget they were the most famous people in the city. However, the fervor that gripped the big top was a reminder that the public was almost as invested in their pack as they were. Piggybacking on the heightened energy, the show began. It very much lived to the hype. Dazzling costumes, amazing stunts, bombastic music, balanced perfectly by clown routines that broke the tension. It was truly a lovely night at the circus. During the course of the night, Damian leaned his head on Tim’s head while he slid his hand into Jason’s. 

A drum roll rumbled through the tent. 

“Omegas and Alphas,” a voice boomed, “Allow me to introduce our final act-”

Damian sat up. This was it.

“Haly’s circus crown jewel-”

He leaned forward, vying for a better view.

“-the magnificent family triad- the Flying Graysons!” 

The omega eyed the trapeze set. The trio wore matching costumes, beautifully detailed and shimmering in the light. Haly’s circus advertised their trapeze separately. Their act was renowned, for both it’s impressive skill, but the age of the youngest of the three. The Grayson boy had been a performer since the age of eight, apparently learning how to walk on his hands before his feet. Now he stood proudly in between his parents, taking in a ravenous applause. 

“Watch this daring flight! No strings, no pads, and no net!”

Music started, and so did the act. The boy started, catching the other swing by a dangerously small gap. Damian sat transfixed, hands clasped, worried for the young man. His mother followed after, and swung back to retrieve her husband. When he grabbed her arms, the swing jerked in an odd way. No one else seemed to notice, but Damian saw her smile falter for a moment. 

“Something’s wrong with the swing,” he said into Tim’s ear. 

“It’s fine.”

The son swung from the other stand, forcing his parents to swing back. The swing jerked again. 

“No, it isn’t!”

He had just made it to the other platform when the unthinkable happened.

The rope snapped. 

No strings.

The son made it. 

No pads.

The parents did not. 

No net. 

While everyone sat in stunned silence, Damian jumped to his feet and pushed forward. Tim may have called out to him, but it was swallowed up by the audience’s screams as they realized what had happened. People started to scramble, and the omega managed to push past them, putting more distance between him and his alphas. The Grayson boy had scrambled down the trapeze platform, and was on his way toward his parents as Damian collided into him. The boy initially protested, evidently in denial, but the omega held him tight. They collapsed on the floor together, the younger boy breaking down in his arms. How long they’d stayed there, Damian didn’t know. His clothes were ruined and pebbles dug into his legs but that was nowhere near a priority. When Tim touched his shoulder, the police had arrived and the crowd dispersed. He looked up at his mate, but didn’t let the boy go just yet.

“Tim,” Damian pleaded, “we can’t leave him here.”

The alpha inhaled deeply. “Dami, we can’t- it...fine.” 

Damian gave him a grateful smile, before petting the boy’s head.

“Shh,” he cooed, “I have you, baby. What’s your name?”

He was quiet for a moment, before murmuring an answer.

“Richard,” he said, “Richard Grayson.”

“Okay, Richard,” the omega soothed, “why don’t you come home with us? You need proper rest.”

The boy reluctantly agreed. The police were a touch skeptical about letting the sole survivor go off with some strangers, but the Wayne name carried weight. Besides, omegas naturally took to taking care of children. It was just Damian’s natural instinct. With the assurance that Richard would be available for questioning, and after the boy had said his goodbyes, the trio made their way out the tent. Jason waited outside, having called Alfred to come pick them up. He regarded the stranger with confusion, slight protest, and then acceptance all in about a minute. Soon enough, the Englishman arrived. Tim sat in the front, Jay in the back. Rather than squeeze in the middle, he maneuvered Dick to sit on his lap, holding his head to his chest. 

\-----------------

Dick became the center of his word. Damian did everything for the boy, much like he had for Tim and Jason while they were growing up. Rather than Bruce adopting the boy, he allowed Damian to become his legal guardian, on the grounds that caring for an older pup would better prepare him for child rearing later on. He even took up lactation pills again to help bond them. This left Tim and Jason to care for their pups, and gave them very little time for Damian. Every night, the pair would cuddle in Dick’s bed, with the young alpha suckling at his chest, occasionally beads of milk leaking down his mouth, which Dami quickly wiped away. Dick wasn’t the biter the way Jason used to be, he was much more gentle. 

Breastfeeding normally made omegas aroused, but when Dick hit puberty, he often became erect. The omega chose to ignore his pup’s small bulge that pressed against him, chalking it up to nothing more than teenage hormones. Dick, however, became more and more aware of what the pit in his stomach meant. Damian went off to his room, leaving Dick with a full belly and dripping precum. He felt guilty at first. Damian was his mom- it was _ wrong  _ to be attracted to him! Yet, Dick noticed more and more about how hot Damian’s body was, and how sweetly he smelled. He’d rut against his pillows, squirting to the thought of perky tits dripping milk, and his pussy dripping cum. He hated seeing Tim and Jason putting their hands all over him, how they’d press against Dami from behind while he wiped the table or held his cunt when they watched TV. 

Despite his quiet envy, Dick respected his place in the pack. Jason took on the pseudonym Red Hood, handing off the mantle of Robin to him. Now eighteen, he’d grown into a handsome young man with luscious black locks and bright blue eyes.

After a night out, Bruce retired upstairs. Dick followed, but Jay pulled him back. The youngest thought he was in trouble, but Tim assured him he wasn’t. 

“We just want to ask you something,” Tim said, “and be honest.”

Dick glanced away, and then looked at him again. “Okay.” 

“Do you have the hots for our omega?”

Dick shifted, clearly uncomfortable. 

“What?”

Jason huffed a laugh. “We know you do. It's obvious to everyone- except Damian,” He said, rolling his eyes. “You’re not the only one who jerked off to that tight ass.” 

The young man turned bright red, which only further entertained the other two. 

“Listen, I’m sorry,” he said, “I don’t want any trouble.” 

A more full hardy alpha would’ve started a fight, but Dick was no fool- something Tim respected. So, rather than squash a rival, he had a better idea. 

“No, no,” Tim assured, “You’re in no trouble. Instead, I have a proposition for you.” Dick looked skeptical, but remained attentive. 

“Damian’s heat is next week. How would you like a piece of him?”

The younger man balked. “I, uh...really?”

“Yeah, kid,” Jason said, clapping his back, “We like you.” 

“Will...will Damian mind?”

Tim snorted. “An omega in heat would fuck their own father. After he’s carrying your children, he’ll love you _ forever  _ .” 

Dick swallowed. He stood quietly for a moment, and then nodded. 

\-------------------

It was a special occasion for Damian to be mated by both Tim and Jason at once. Most of the time, it was a quick fuck by just one of them. That was fine, of course. An omegas chief duty was to pleasure and birth the children of their alpha. Today, though, Damian was in heat. He’d been restless all day- not eating, surrounding himself with things that smelled like Tim and Jason. His alphas  _ never  _ made him wait like this. Most heats, they’d take turns, knotting him over and over. He ground his pussy against a pillow, howling and clawing at the sheets.

He heard his door open, and thank  _ god-  _ it was his alphas. Dick followed in after. In a moment of clarity, Damian would’ve seen his pup. Now, he only saw another cock to be plunged into him. 

“ _ Woah _ ,” Dick gasped. He had never seen Damian like this, needy and soaking wet, begging to be fucked. 

“Told you,” Tim chuckled, kissing his whimpering mate on the forehead. 

Damian clung to him, thrusting his hips upward, desperate for any contact with his alpha. Tim hushed him, pulling up Dami’s shirt. 

“Oh, poor thing,” he pouted, playing the omega’s pussy through his drenched panties, “We left you alone too long.” 

Damian groaned. His voice was so sweet, the scent of heat thickening the air. Jason stroked his cock, but the saliva dripping down Damian’s mouth was enough to make Dick hard. He was a virgin- mounting and impregnating Damian was a golden opportunity that he couldn’t ruin by cumming in his own hand. He stood, transfixed as his adopted parent took Tim’s cock into his mouth, allowing his face to be fucked like a whore. When did his loving, graceful mother become such a cum guzzling slag? The omega’s eyes welled with tears but he took it all. Damian held Tim’s balls and shaft, messaging him while his throat was slammed into. An audible pop rang through the room when Tim pulled out, but Damian’s mouth still hung open like he was just waiting for the next dick. Jason made his move, grabbing under Damian’s arms, pinning him down on the edge of the bed. Now, Damian’s head hung upside down, and Dick looked into his eyes while Jason’s balls lapped against his face. Spit and precum drenched Dami’s face, and he looked at Dick palpable lust. 

Meanwhile, Tim thrusted deep into Damian’s tight pussy. Dick was practically shaking, wanting desperately to have his turn. As the youngest alpha, though, he’d have to wait. Tim forced Damian’s knees to his chest, where Jason held them. He then pressed himself into the omega’s other hole, well worn and perfect for his cock. Dick was losing his mind, watching as his guardian was defiled in front of him, knowing that he took it up the ass so easily. Lucky for him, Tim went balls deep, his body tensing up as he spilled into Damian’s pussy. He pulled out before knotting, and Jason took over. Damian’s mouth was free, once again filling the room with his straining sighs, but Dick was ready to burst, gripping the bed frame with a white knuckle grip. Jay flipped Damian over with frightening ease, exchanging one hole for another. He didn’t fuck Damian’s ass like Tim did, focusing fully on breeding. Dami was already full of cum, and Jason’s massive load only added more. A wet, squelching noise joined the sounds of sex, Dick watching white semen leak out of his pussy. 

Dick slammed into Damian completely on the first thrust, cumming almost instantly. He whimpered like a pup, overtaken by the feeling of his cock swelling into his mom’s cunt. His legs twitched, rutting to ride out his orgasm. He burrowed into Damian’s neck who, after being creamed by three separate alphas, was in heaven. Dami’s hands shook slightly, but he pet Dick’s head like he did during nursing sessions. 

The young alpha bit down on Damian’s neck, drawing some blood and leaving a deep purple bruise. This action was entirely instinctive, the most rudimentary way of marking an omega. Dami’s eyes rolled into his head, digging his nails into Dick’s back. 

When Dick caught his breath, Tim pulled him up, handing him a switchblade. Jason hoisted the omega into his lap, locking him in place. In the haze of his orgasm, he held the knife dumbly before the pieces connected. It was a proposition. Branding served as a particularly cruel way to mark an omega, and Dick thought as much. 

“Do it,” Tim said, “Make this bitch your property.”

Dick swallowed hard. Then, with his knot still buried inside Dami’s cunt, he carved his name-  _ Richard, _ not Dick- into his skin. Damian’s muffled screams made his hands shake, but Tim steadied him, guiding the youngest man to complete the task. 

\------------------

After, when the blood had been cleaned, Dick’s knot went down, and Damian’s heat subsided, reality hit the omega. He realized for the first time that the person with their arms wrapped around him wasn’t Tim or Jason, but his pup. 

“Wha-” he eked out, pushing against Dick’s chest. 

“Shh,” The younger man murmured. 

“No!” Damian yelled, “Where are my alphas?”

“Right here,” Tim said from the other side of him. Damian sat up, looking between the three men in his bed. 

“Calm down,” Jason, said, clearly grumpy from having been woken up, “We let him mate you.”

Damian turned bright red, on the verge of tears. 

“I was in heat-” he protested. Omegas in heat were in an entirely different state of mind. They couldn’t properly consent, and it was their alphas duty to ensure they weren’t mated by others. He tried to get at that point- that he would have never, ever mated with his pup under normal circumstances. 

“So?” Tim asked.

“I don’t belong to him!”

“You belong to your alphas,” Tim countered, “And now Dick is your alpha.” 

Damian’s body shook. Tim was somewhat correct. As an alpha’s property, it was an omega’s role to be open to sex  _ whenever  _ \- but with  _ whoever  _ ?

“But-”

“It’s _ okay,  _ Dami,” Tim said, easing him to lay back down, “You’ll get used to him.” 

“Got used to us,” Jason added gruffly. 

\-------------------

**Month 1**

Eventually, he did. Damian was fucked every day by all three alphas, but Dick made sure to cum in him multiple times a day to assert dominance. Damian resisted at first, citing their previous relationship as parent and child, but it did little to curb the younger man’s interest. Bruce found out about their coupling by walking in on them fucking in the kitchen. Damian buried his face in the table out of shame, but his father only grabbed an apple, regarding the sight with little more than casual disinterest.

“You know, Damian,” He said on the way out, “I think you’re getting a bit too easy.” 

By the time his scent changed, he had fully accepted Dick’s role over him. Bruce called up the most expensive prenatal doctor’s money could buy, and so Damian prepared for his pregnancy. 

**Month 2**

The first ultrasound confirmed Damian was having triplets. It was incredible! They looked so tiny, but soon he’d be taking care of three little pups. Tim, Jason, and Dick hovered in front of the screen, unable to talk for some time. Tim was the first to break out into a wide smile, rubbing Damian’s stomach and kissing him. Even when they got home, the three refused to leave Damian alone. The reaction was instinctive, in order to mark their mate with each of their scents

**Month 3**

The media ate the announcement up. The Wayne pack was already incredibly unusual as most packs centered around an alpha with multiple omegas, but the added drama of an adopted pup siring their caretaker made it the number one story for weeks. For the most part, the public viewed it as a unique love story, and teased that Damian Wayne must have the most potent pheromones imaginable.

**Month 4**

Although his alphas tried hard to force Damian to stay put, his father was far more reasonable. While the three were off on a mission in the south section of Gotham, Bruce summoned him for a recon mission on the upper east side. It was meant to be quite easy- in, out, done. The only aspect of the mission Damian failed at was getting home before his mates. The three came back to the cave, changing out of their costumes like normal. They were walking upstairs to the manor. Bruce thought he might be in the clear. 

Then his com went off. 

“This is Corvus checking in.”

The alphas froze. Tim stopped mid-step, turning his head slowly toward the older man. 

“Acknowledged.” 

Needless to say, Damian came home to a screaming match. Well, less a screaming match and more just Bruce getting screamed at by three junior alphas who were near hysterics. 

Batman was unmoved. “I wouldn’t send him out if I thought he was in any danger. Even though he’s an omega, he still has more experience-”

"He hasn’t been on a mission in a year-” Jay interrupted.

“-Then any of you.” Bruce finished. 

Damian couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He knew his boys just wanted the best for him, but  _ really  _ \- he had been perfectly safe! He clasped his father’s arm. “Honey, please,” he said, “Stop this. I’m alright.”

“It’s not just about you anymore,” Tim said, “It’s about our  _ pups.  _ ” he looked exasperated, tugging at Damian’s heart. 

Tim was right. Bruce was Damian’s father, but a marked omega belonged to their alpha first. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, letting Bruce go to give Tim a hug and a kiss. 

“I know,” Tim responded, running a hand over his stomach. “Go get some rest.” 

Damian popped up to bed, leaving only the four alphas and Alfred. 

Bruce was technically head of the household, but bypassing Tim to go straight to Damian was crossing a boundary. 

“Don’t  _ ever  _ endanger my property again.” Tim spat.

In truth, Tim had next to no leverage here, even with the backing of Dick and Jason. Bruce was head alpha, and a rich one at that. Plus, without a marriage certificate, Damian legally belonged to his father. He remained monotone- he would never admit to a wrongdoing, and apologies were never owed to subordinates. Still, he should take the high ground. Stress would be bad for the babies. 

“Fine,” Bruce said, “You have my  _ permission  _ to be Damian’s chief caretaker. I won’t interfere any further.” 

**Month 5**

Once more, the pack squeezed into the doctor’s office for an ultrasound. Damian’s belly was much bigger now. Two girls were on the way, and a boy. 

“I hope they all end up alphas,” Dick said. 

“Really?” Jason asked, “Boy alphas are the  _ worst.  _ The girls should be alphas, the boy an omega.”

“Like we need more alphas in the house,” Tim sniped. “I’d rather have all omegas. Omega girls are so sweet.”

Damian snorted. “I think we’re all getting ahead of ourselves. They won’t present for  _ years-  _ for right now, I just want healthy pups.” 

**Month 6**

Alfred and Damian went on a shopping splurge on baby things. Strollers, cribs, paint swatches for the nursery, endless amounts of diapers and clothes, and bottles. Although Dami thought it was overreactive, his alphas simply refused to have him do any heavy lifting. So, rather than set up the nursery like any self respecting omega would, he supervised from a rocking chair while Tim messaged his swollen feet. 

Jason had painted the plain colors- two walls pink, the center wall blue, and put together the furniture. Dick, the artist of the family, painted balloons and blocks and other sweet things. They were far from professional, but the sincerity shown through from an excited young father. Later on, Tim organized the room with Damian’s input. The large room fit three cribs, changing tables, and dressers, but Damian made good use of space by storing diapers under changing tables and spare sheets under the cribs. 

When the room was complete, Damian sat in his chair while the alphas sat around him on the floor. They threw around some baby names, each alpha agreeing they could name one child. Mostly, though, simply enjoyed the quiet, beginning to countdown the days until the due date. 

\-------------------

**Month 7**

The four alphas came home after their mission. Batman sat at the computer while the other three went upstairs. Half an hour later, Tim burst back into the cave, positively livid. 

“Where is he?” he shouted, “You said you wouldn’t do this again!” 

Bruce looked at him. “What are you talking about?”

“Damian!” Tim snarled, “We can’t find him anywhere, where did you send him?”

Bruce pulled back his cowl, noticeably concerned. “I didn’t send him anywhere-”

“Tim!” Dick shouted, barreling down the stairs, “Tim, Alfred was knocked out- broken glass-”

“Damian was taken,” Bruce cut in. 

It wasn’t often for Tim to be at a loss, but looked at the older alpha with noticeable panic. “What do we do?”

Batman stood up straight. 

“We find him.”

\---------------------

Nothing was stolen, and no ransom note was left, meaning Damian stood as the sole target and motivation, not money. Theo and Donny, each eight years-old, seemed to be spared only by the luck of being asleep in their rooms at the time of the break-in. Rather, the alphas frantic search for their mate is what disturbed them. Now, the children were in hysterics, seeking comfort intermittently between the adults around them. 

The manor remained largely undisturbed, which made finding the entrance and exit points quite easy to point out. No way around it; Damian was captured by professionals. And there was only one group they knew who could manage such a feat. 

“Ras,” Tim murmured. “Ras did this.” 

“Well then let’s go get him,” Jason snapped, Dick quickly agreeing. 

“Don’t be an idiot,” Bruce said, tending to Alfred’s head wound, “No one just walks in on the league. Our counter offensive has to be meticulous.”

“But they could kill Damian!” Dick protested. A poor choice of words, perhaps, as the children began wailing all over again. 

“But they  _ won’t,  _ ” Bruce countered, “Not yet anyway.”

“How are you so sure?” asked Jason. 

“Because,” Tim interrupted, putting the dots together, “It’s not Damian they’re interested in.”

\------------------

When Damian finally came to, he found himself in what had to be a dream. He sat propped up in his childhood bed in the league of assassins’ headquarters. Unsure of how much time had passed, or even how he’d gotten there to begin with, he took in his surroundings. Two assassins stood guard by the door, facing him-as if he’d have any way of escape. Knowing the league, there was likely another pair on the other side of the door. 

The guards were forbidden to speak to him, but it’s not like he had many questions. He had a pretty good idea of what this was about. He threw his head back, forcing himself to rest again. 

\------------------

**Month 8**

The alphas halted all vigilantism in order to properly train. Batman had taken a strict no-kill rule, but there was an understanding that anything would be done to retrieve what rightfully belonged to them. 

The older pups hung around Alfred, an insufficient replacement for their mother.

\------------

Damian had been kept bedridden with the exception of bathroom breaks which were still monitored. The stress of his situation was building inside him. He couldn’t survive this. He felt that any day, he was set to give birth. An omega couldn’t survive without their alpha, especially not after childbirth. The exhaustion could kill him. 

**Month 9**

Damian went into labor a week before his due date. The two guards sent for supplies, and propped him up into a birthing position. When another pair of assassins returned with necessary equipment, they were accompanied by none other than Ras al Ghul. 

\--------------------

Red Robin and Red Hood lead the charge, taking out assassins while Nightwing protected the rear. So far, they were undetected. There was no way to know where Damian was being held. They had to tread very lightly- if the league figured out they were there, Damian would be immediately killed. Tim pressed himself against the wall, peeking around a corner. He could hear a voice from an open door, intermixed with the screams of his omega. They’d found Damian. 

\--------------------

“I expected so much more from you, Damian,” Ras said, cupping his face, “I raised you to be so much stronger than this.” 

“You raised me to be a slave,” The omega panted, gripping his sheets.

“You were a  _ warrior  _ !” Ras snapped, “The greatest fighter in the world. Now look at you. The bitch of three younger alphas who went from sucking your teat to running your life. How did you let this happen?” 

The omega tried to protest, but he couldn’t, as his pain was too great. 

“You must repent for your failure,” Ras said. “Your pups will be taken away from you and raised properly. Any alpha will be made my heir, any omega raised to exceed your skill.’’ 

\---------------------

It took Tim everything to not charge the room, but he knew that they had to take down Ras before going in for Dami. 

As if on cue, the asshole walked out the door and down the hall, back towards the alphas.

Ras froze. He could smell them.

“Guards!” He yelled, whipping around, “Protect the omega!”

The assassins by the door, retreated into the room, barricading themselves in.

The alphas charged, but Ras was ready. 

\--------------------

Damian screamed, pushing out his first pup.

\-------------------

Ras matched their movements perfectly, but the three alphas were growing more feral. They could already smell the first pup. Their children’s lives were now at stake.

Jason blocked a punch, holding Ras’ arm in place, and Dick leapt over the two, striking Ras in his kidney and kicked the inside of his knee. 

\-------------------

Without so much as catching his breath, Damian pushed out the second pup. 

\-------------------

It was clear that Damian’s strength was waning. The alphas could feel their mate’s bond weaken, a sure sign of near death. 

Enraged, Tim slit Ras’ throat. The older man collapsed to the floor, and the three left him there to focus on their target.

\---------------

The alphas were near feral at this point. Despite the guards’ blockade, the trio combined their strength and burst through the door in time to see their third child pulled from the womb. That sapped the last of Damian’s strength from him, his body falling limp. Another surge of adrenaline ran through the trio- the assassins didn’t stand a chance. In a frenzy of blood and blows, the alphas managed to gather their pack and escape. Jason held Damian while Tim and Dick had the pups. 

Bruce started the jet while the group got in. Damian was frightfully cold, even as the alpha’s wrapped him in blankets and huddled together around him. They took one pup a piece- Dick and Tim held the girls, and Jason the boy. They washed and swaddled the newborns in clothes belonging to Damian in order to soothe them. 

\--------------

The alphas and the pups were inconsolable in the coming days. Damian came in and out of consciousness. He was guarded round the clock, this time by his mates, while Bruce and Alfred tended to his medical care. Tim, Jason, and Dick took up the care of the pups, laying them near their mother to calm them, occasionally getting them to suckle from Damian. 

After about a week, Damian woke up to find Dick sitting next to him. 

“What…”

“Oh, thank god!”

\-------------------

As luck would have it, each alpha was the father of one of the triplets. By the time they were four, that much was obvious. 

Delilah, Damian’s oldest and heaviest baby, had grown to be quite an assertive young lady. No doubt about it, she’d grown to be an alpha. She was also Dick’s pride and joy, and had his beautiful hair and propensity for art. Everyday, the pair would wake and do stretches and practiced gymnastics. 

Roy, the second child and the runt of the litter was Jason’s well behaved omega boy. It was funny that the largest alpha sired the smallest omega, but the boy still had many years to grow, and Damian continued to breastfeed him. Jay had been a small boy himself until he hit puberty. Regardless, Jason encouraged little Roy’s interests, even those unfitting of an omega. 

Lastly was Tim’s little princess, Cassidy. He spoiled her endlessly- everything pink, nail polish, stuffed animals, and glitter. Whenever she needed a guest for a tea party, he took her up on the offer. He fostered her curiosity and imagination. Every night was a bedtime story, or an animal documentary or something similar. It amazed Damian endlessly how articulate she was, and so smart!

Damian sat in the parlor, 7 months along with his second litter. His alphas were more lenient about letting him walk around the manor, but at least one of them was with him at all times. Dick and Jason were trying to teach Theo and Donovan how to play poker, though they weren’t exactly picking it up. Cassidy had spent the afternoon playing with her dad, and now slept on Dami’s stomach. 

He grunted- he was sure this brood kicked more often than the last two. 

“What’s a matter, mommy?” asked Roy, always precocious.

Damian smiled. “Nothing love, why don’t you take some milk?” 

His baby agreed, clamoring onto his lap and starting to suckle. Delilah, who always needed to be the center of attention, joined shortly after to breastfeed although she certainly didn’t need it. Tim came from the kitchen, having made some food for his mate. He chuckled at the sight of the pups crowding their mom. Each pup favored their alpha, but they all loved Dami to pieces. Tim sat down next to him, careful not to disturb the kids and began to feed him. What more could an omega want?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned fic. If you'd like to commission a fic from me, please dm me on twitter @RaveThebird or email me at thepandahero123@gmail.com
> 
> In any case, thank you for reading!


End file.
